Unexpected Love from Another
by damn it
Summary: a new girl comes to the academy and tells mikan her lover in the future...THERE'RE NOT SISTERS im fixing this story...sorrie im not good with summaries this is my first story r
1. new student

CHAPTER ONE:

THE NEW STUDENT

"OH MY GOSH I GONNA BE LATE FOR CLASS" yelled a beautiful 15 year old brunette

BUMP

"Watch it kiwis", said a calm hot 16 year old

NATSUME U BAKA!!!!!

Its not my fault ur showing it to me everyday

NOOOOO ITS U WHO KEEPS PEEKING AT IT!!!!

Wrong its just u

Oh nevermind I gotta get to class

IN CLASS BEFORE CLASS STARTED

"GOOD MORING EVERYONE!!!!" yelled mikan

"Good morning mkan ",they yelled back

HHHHHOOOOTTTTTTAAAARRRRUUU

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Sending mikan fly across room……"are u ok mikan" said a reliable friend named Yuu….."im ok Yuu thanks for caring", and flash a sweet smile

BANG

Then the most popular boys walked in

"MORNING RUKA, NATSUME", she yelled

"Morning mikan"

"Shut it kiwis'

WAT …. DID U SA---

Then Narumi-sensei ran in

"OK EVERYBODY WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT", yelled Narumi-sensei ….. then a girl came in with long brunette hair, brown beautiful eyes, and a smile that can melt all boys hearts.(like mikan mikan is popular)

Hi everyone my name is Ichigo Sakura my alice is to tell the future. I am a 3 star. Pleasure to meet all of u.

"Awwwwwwwww" everyone said except natsume hotaru and ruka…."NOW WHO WANTS ICHIGO TO BE THEIR PATNERS AND TO BE SEATED NEXT TO", sensei yelled…all the boys raised their hands except natsume and ruka

ooookkkkaaaayyyyy….ummmm mikan be seated next to mikan and be her patner and natsumes

"OKAY", ichigo yelled…..then narmi ran out of the classroom….but poked his head in and said" THERES NO CLASS TODAY EVERYONE" waved bye then ran……

HI im mikan sakura

hi can u show me around the campus??

SURE!

------FAST FORWARD-----

"COME ON IM HUNGRY" yelled mikan…"OK HOLD UP"yelled Ichigo

In the lunchroom mikan pick out got 2 large plates of rice and sushi while ichigo pick out got 2 small rice and chicken.(MIKAN U HOG!!!!!!!oh yeah mikan is a 3 star too)

mikan ate and ate while ichigo stared in shock

AFTER LUNCH

Mikan

"Mikan I have to tell u something its about u and that guy natsume , ruka, and that hotaru friend of urs" Ichigo said. "Ok wat is it"mikan answered back. "IKNOWWHOWILLENDUPWITHEACHOTHERWHENUROLDER", she yelled quickly

"wat didn't catch that"said the dense mikan ichigo replied,"ill repeat it again… I KNOW WHO WILL END UP WITH EACH OTHER WHEN U GUYS ARE OLDER"

"YOU DOO??? TELL ME TELL ME!!! IS HE HANDSOME??" mikan yelled all kinds of questions out

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOooOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

sorrie if this is too short and i am fixing this story so thanks for reading!!!

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOooOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo


	2. big news

CHAPTER 2

"yea your future lover is Nat--", before Ichigo could finish someone yelled "MIKAN-CHAN...oh there you are, Hotaru is looking for you" said Ruka

"oh ok..tell me later ok Ichigo? Bye Ruka!

ok...Ruka is it?

"Umm yea", he repiled

Can I ask you something?

umm sure wat is it?

You like mikan do you, or should i say her best friend?

Hearing this ruka blushed madly

HAHAHAHAHA well I wish you good luck with hotaru bye!!

in his mind" who is she????? Oh yea ichigo sakura...oh well gotta go"

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

NEXT DAY

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

GOOD MORNING EVERYONE

Morning mikan

HHOOOOTTTTAAARRRUUU

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Ouch that hurts

Mikan are you ok???

Im ok thanks

No problem

BANG

MORNING NATSUME RUKA!!!

Morning mikan

Your hurting my ear drums watermelons

NATSUME YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!!!!!

Your fault

No yours

Watermelons

Pevert

Kiwis

Bastard

Little girl

Fag

Idiot

………….

GOOD MORNING STUDENTS NEXT WEEK WE WILL HAVE A HIP HOP DANCE SO DANCE GOOD AND DRESS GOOD AND EVERYONE HAS TO DANCE SO PRACTICE

YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo wat are you gonna wear to the dance?

Umm maybe a short and a short shirt with a playboy hat, belt, and black ecko shoes..how about u?

I don't know yet but imma go to central town in the hip hop store

Umm ok ill go to mikan

REALLY OK LETS GO TOMARROW

oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOooOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo.:.oOo

sorrie but i need a break


End file.
